


发声

by Nail



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Sex Change, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nail/pseuds/Nail
Summary: 一个但丁想让维吉尔出声的故事。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 26





	发声

※5DV♀，维吉尔单方性转。  
※五代后同居设定。

维吉尔不太叫出来。

不是那种战斗中的低吼，也不是痛苦的闷哼，就像她几乎从不夸赞他一样地不会为欢愉发声。

这倒也不是说希望维吉尔能在床上多鼓励鼓励他…呃，虽然并不否认如果她愿意这么做他一定更卖力，但那实在太为难她了。

但丁从来知道，他的姐姐嘴里吐不出象牙，就连诗句都带着冷嘲热讽，虽然她念诗的调调真的很性感。

而正如她不会对他发出赞美，她对自己也一样的严苛，她那套强迫症一般的完美主义逻辑总把她自己给困住，而一次又一次的失败更让她陷入自我责罚的深渊。

虽然，这在那棵巨型盆栽顶上被但丁和尼禄揍得好不少，加上在魔界和但丁打了几个月之久，她的情况已经好不少了——至少她看起来不像刚出现在他眼前时那样几乎失去求生欲望了。

但丁后来曾感到很后怕，那时的她不再追求什么而只要一个了结，如果没有尼禄——

“唉…”

都怪这个女人嘴跟抹了毒似的只知道激怒他，关于自己的什么都不说，关于她的痛苦，关于她的愿望，关于她的执着。

而此时正闭眼紧皱着眉头如同受刑的维吉尔感受到他随着叹气同时停下的动作，疑惑地瞟了他一眼，但丁抬头看着她，说“我想我们得换个方式，虽然我不觉得我的技术有什么问题——”

但撬开她的嘴还需要更多。

“！”

当但丁拔出自己往后退的时候，维吉尔还犹豫了一瞬是否发生了什么让他失去了性致，但马上她就丢了思考的能力。火热干燥的唇靠上敏感的阴丘，磨蹭着她为数不多的阴毛带起瘙痒，湿润的舌轻易抵开丘肉碾上早已被之前的性爱撩拨得立起的小阴蒂，未来得及推开的手变为抓住了他的头发，岔开两边的长腿控制不住地一绷，而从她的嘴里也发出极为短促却又尖细的叫声，显然有大半被她掐断在了喉咙里。

但身体足够诚实地表达了她有多爱被这么做，但丁再接再厉地变着法子舔弄着那颗小豆子，时不时嘬上一口让她整个人都几乎弹起来，可她还是梗着喉咙不出声，即使嘴都不由自主张开了，还是固执地把所有声音堵死。

她的下面已经整个泛滥成灾了，只是简单地伸进两根手指都能发出响亮的黏腻水声，而伴随阴蒂和逼穴被同时照顾，她的整个人也开始逐渐发起抖，甚至不得不收回抓着他头发的手去死死地捂住嘴巴，要不是但丁现在一只手使劲按着她的左腿，他的头可能已经被这双纤细却充满爆发力的长腿给夹爆了。

维吉尔显然快要高潮了，而但丁却停了下来，维吉尔茫然地与他对视，松开手慢慢喘着气，不知道他为什么这么做，她现在强烈的想要自己触碰下体，却又莫名地觉得不能这么做。

“你想要吗？维吉。”

她听到但丁这么问她，声音听起来比平时有蛊惑力十倍，她从未这样渴望过想要被他触碰甚至粗暴地进入、侵犯。可她应该这么说吗？

她陷入了沉默，甚至不合时宜地要开始思考人生了，而但丁打断了她——那是一个吻，温柔却又热烈，没有血也没有痛，只是用唇描绘唇，用舌缠绕舌。

她后知后觉地发现自己可能尝到了自己体液的味道，但那其实没什么味道。

“你知道吗，你其实比我像人多了，恶魔可不会考虑那么多，它们总是遵从欲望的。”但丁几乎无奈地说，“而你，甚至不允许自己追逐快乐。”

这话让维吉尔皱起了眉，她马上想要反唇相讥，却又顿住了，她发现他说的对。

但丁又亲了亲她的唇，说：“虽然你皱着眉咬牙的样子也很让我兴奋，但总让我有种强奸的感觉…在这方面上，我还是比较希望我们能养成正常一点的模式。”

“互相捅得满身是血后滚在一起也算是正常的模式吗？”

“呃…那时候在魔界嘛……而且战斗结束时的你看起来真的超性感的…至少做的时候我有很温柔啊。”

“我可没忘你有一次变了魔人。”

“啊”

“还射在了里面。”

“…我错了…”

维吉尔噗地笑了出来，她突然觉得很可笑，她从来跳不出的其实就是自己的牢笼罢了，可她的傻弟弟却为此而费心，就算被笼子上的刺扎得流过那么多的血，也还是想要把她放出来。

即使那原因有一半是为了他自己，可另一半是真切地为了她，就足够打开她的笼子。

维吉尔伸手搂住但丁的脖子给了他一个吻，蜻蜓点水而已，却又用舌尖迅速扫过了他的齿列，痒得人头皮发麻。

“我想要，但丁。”

哦，老天。他老姐说这句话的杀伤力比他想的要大太多了。维吉尔那磁性的女中音软糯下来竟带着不可思议的甜腻，再加上自从她回来后就若有若无的叹息音，简直直接打在他的下腹，本就硬着的鸡儿差点给她喊射了。

但丁深吸一口气，决定扳回一城，他捏了两下她没几两肉的屁股说：“为奖励你的诚实，我决定先给你你想要的”正当他想要后退时，维吉尔的长腿却盘上了他的腰，一用力就把他推回了她怀里。

“我要的是这个…但丁…”

她绝对是故意的，她平时可不会这么一口一个的喊他的名字。而现在她甚至还抬高了腰部，湿的一塌糊涂的逼穴蹭着柱身把龟头逼出一点前液来，就是不肯干脆地吞进去。

好吧好吧，他认输了…谁让他确实也那么想要她呢？

“维吉尔得一分”

她笑得得意，可恶又可爱。但丁压着她的腿毫不留情地一捅到底，事实证明她也确实足够适应，噗啾的色情水声中两人都发出喟叹。

“…会不会算数啊老姐？我们平局。”

但丁撇了撇嘴说着，就开始深深浅浅地进出起来。先前积攒下来的快感在一两次抽插间被逐渐唤醒，让她浑身止不住地抖，不再刻意忍耐后从嘴里漏出来的低叫也让她头晕脸热。

原来性是这样甜美的吗？——不，是爱让它甜美。

她的内心自问自答着，而她的身体颤抖着抱紧了身上的男人，让她放肆地大声尖叫出来，她叫得有多放浪黏腻，身体里深埋的肉棒就有多卖力地将她捣成更甜蜜多汁的样子。

“啊、啊、啊、啊啊、嗯、啊、啊——啊啊啊啊——！！”

但丁伴随她越来越高而细的声音而开始最后冲刺，在高潮的前一刻退出来射在了她的肚子上，然后伸手插入她还留着小洞的逼穴同时用拇指搓挺得硬硬的小肉蒂。她最后蹬直了双腿，双眼都快翻过去，吐着舌头发不出声音，肉穴里疯狂吐着水，小豆子下的尿孔也在断断续续地喷水，全身剧烈地抖了好一会才停下来，整个人瘫在床上喘得像条狗。

但这个感想如果他敢说出来，后果不堪设想…他姐可不是什么可爱的小母狗，是凶猛残暴的母狼…不，母龙。所以他选择帮她撩开了不知何时蹭乱的头发，体贴地问她还好吗。

维吉尔平复了一下呼吸，才转过眼睛看向他，脸上浮现了一种介于不服与不耐之间的神色，他可太熟悉了，通常这个脸色之后他们就要再打一场了——

“等等维吉尔，我们、哇！”

还没等他说完，一阵天旋地转，他已经被维吉尔按着肩膀掀翻在这张不大的床上了，他甚至听见了它的悲鸣，他几乎要为它开始默哀了，可维吉尔却只是坐在他身上似笑非笑地看着他说：

“你似乎误会了什么…刚才不是你给我，而是我允许你给我——还是我赢了。”

然后她支起了还在发抖的大腿把臀部抬起来，一只手敷衍却又色情地撸了几下他的肉柱，然后就让逼穴口轻轻咬在了龟头上，而他勃起的速度甚至让他都稍微有点懊恼，尤其是看着维吉尔得意又傲慢的笑容时。

“而我想要的，我会自己来拿。”

她就这么一坐到底，然后迅速抬起臀部又下落，恰到好处收缩舒展的甬道把小但丁绞得快出水，他一口咬上她的唇，闷闷地说你真是太不可爱了。

她在他的唇齿间咯咯地笑出声，说你的身体可不是这么说的。

于是但丁又把她掀翻干得尖叫，换成背后位顶得她又酸又胀却爽的吐舌头，她恍惚间觉得自己要被操进床里，但丁是在操这张床而不是她，或者她就是这张床上的一个物件，只是在床上被使用。

他们高潮的时候又抱在一起亲得难分难舍，几乎把对方的舌头吞下去，或者真的吞下去了只是又长了出来。他们一起喘着粗气分开，但丁抹了一把嘴里流出来的血沫说：“结果还是血糊糊的，我们就不能温柔点？”

维吉尔舔了舔嘴角的血说：“你我都有想要吞噬对方的愿望，这是本能，同样源自欲望，诚实些更好，你说的，不是么？”

“哈…我听出你也爱我了，下次坦诚点说，你就差念诗了，我可听不懂太绕的。”

“哼…愚蠢。”


End file.
